1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for collectively monitoring and controlling multiple air conditioners installed in each area of a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many buildings include air conditioners that are controlled to maintain areas or rooms in the building at a predetermined temperature. Thus, the air conditioners are controlled such that a particular air conditioner is shut off when the temperature in the corresponding room is within a predetermined temperature. When the temperature in the corresponding room is not within the predetermined temperature range, the air conditioner is turned back on.
The air conditioners require additional power besides the power supplied for lighting and security systems also included in the building. Therefore, the overall costs related to operating a building continue to increase. However, the related art method of controlling air conditioners merely turns on and off air conditioners based on temperatures within a room, but does not effectively deal with the power consumed by the multiple air conditioners.